


all my daydreams are disasters

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Dead Animal (lamb), Double Penetration, Earthquakes, F/M, Femdom, Food and Drinks, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Multi, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Time Travel, Truth or Dare, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: During her search for the infamous Luke Skywalker — the man who predicted a devastating earthquake in New Madrid, Missouri — Rey finds herself entangled in Luke’s family history and with his brooding nephew, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. the festival on the fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> I've been helped by a group of lovely people to write this fic: SpaceWaffleHouseTM helped me with the geological part, sending me great articles; flypaper_brain listened to my rants and helped me with the brainstorming; HarpiaHarpyja betaed the whole story, helping me with US geography, spelling and slang; CeciliaSheplin made the gorgeous photomanips for the moodboard (yes, you can commission her). Thank you so much!
> 
> Please contact me in the comments if I forgot to tag a trigger.

The radio in Rey’s old van crackled to life despite all the potholes littering Route 57.

“... Earthquake, mainstream scientists say there is nothing to worry about, but across seven states people are concerned just the same… And as Finn Lacoste reports from New Madrid, Missouri, even if the earthquake never hits, the camera crews have.”

“Thank you Poe, Finn Lacoste here. For months, word has spread about Luke Skywalker’s forecast for a major earthquake on the New Madrid fault. Today, in the town named for the fault, the media was out in force. It seems nearly all the local people have been interviewed, and dozens of high-tech satellite trucks are beaming back stories on the irrational fear caused by one man’s unscientific prediction. People are filling their cars with family heirlooms so they won’t be left behind if there is a quake. Meanwhile, the local rumor mill is grinding out a steady stream of weird tales, omens that the _Big One_ is just hours away, and more precisely, tonight, December 2, 1990. But let’s directly hear from a couple of locals.”

“Am I on camera?” 

“Yes, Ma’am. What did you hear about the quake, in the last weeks?” 

“Oh, we heard yesterday that the birds were flying backward and the cows were banging their heads against trees — hehehehe!”

“And what about you, Sir?”

“Huh, I heard about the river boiling, you know? Bubbling, you know? And I was told there were two angels on the other side of St. Louis stopping traffic, telling them not to come in, you know?”

“Neither rumors nor Skywalker’s predictions have kept outsiders away. It would take a real earthquake to end what’s become the festival on the fault. Finn Lacoste, ABC News, New Madrid, Missouri.”

Rey shut the radio off, sighing. When she’d decided to leave New York City to meet Luke Skywalker in New Madrid, she would never have imagined finding the town in such a state of disarray. People from all over the country were there. Some of them were geologists, many others were simply curious or idlers: the whole area looked like a Woodstock parking lot. As the umpteenth student carrying an acoustic guitar tried to catch her eye to make her stop her van next to his, she cursed the moment she’d decided to write her dissertation on the media coverage of Luke Skywalker’s predictions.

He wasn’t a real geologist — he was a self-proclaimed climatologist who, after the 1989 San Francisco earthquake, had predicted that a major earthquake would occur in the St. Louis area in 1990, precisely during the night between December 2 and 3. The press had failed to report scientists’ studies that refuted Skywalker’s predictions, sparking a media frenzy in the whole area and causing a good part of the population to stock up on emergency supplies. The local economy had received a boost from this, but people, instead of leaving the area with their cars full to the brim with toilet paper and canned soups, were rushing in, transforming the town into some impromptu festival.

But what if Luke Skywalker was right and all those people were in actual danger now? Rey wasn’t a geologist either — she was a sociology student — and her knowledge about earthquakes was superficial at best, but she’d read the studies about the earthquake that had hit the area between 1811 and 1812 and left so much destruction behind. New Madrid was on an active fault, there was no escape from that: an earthquake in the area was a matter of _when_ , not _if_. Being here could be dangerous, but Rey hoped that speaking to Skywalker himself would at least help her conclude her dissertation after so many months studying the man’s prediction from afar.

~~~~~~~

  
  


Rey ringed the buzzer of the old Skywalker Inn. She was expecting to find Mr. Skywalker’s home address in the New Madrid phone book, but the closest thing was this old guesthouse, probably never renovated since the Fifties. Soon, someone yanked at the door, opening it violently. Rey had expected Mr. Skywalker to be old, short and greying, not six feet tall, muscular and brooding as the man appearing in front of her.

“Sorry, we’re fully booked,” he warned her. His voice was as deep as his eyes, and his face could only be described as _peculiar,_ framed by medium-length black hair parted in the middle. Rey wasn’t sure if he was very ugly or very attractive — a mix of both, probably — and the sight left her a bit shaken.

“Oh, I’m not— I’m looking for Luke Skywalker.”

The man’s jaw tightened. “Figures. He doesn’t live here. We only have the misfortune to share a family name.”

“Oh! I thought you were him. Luke Skywalker, I mean.”

The man laughed. He had dimples on his cheeks, and Rey laughed with him.

“He’s my uncle, more or less. Are you one of those reporters from New York? I won’t let you harass me.”

“I study in New York, yes, but I was born in the U.K.,” she confessed, spurred by his playful tone. “I’m not here to harass him, nor you. I just want to ask him a couple of questions for my dissertation.”

“You wrote a dissertation on him, of all people?” He laughed again. “What are you studying? Tomfoolery? Monkey business?”

“I’m a sociologist,” she pointed out, almost irked by his words. “I’m specializing in the media's effect on human fears.”

“Still, I doubt he would talk to you.”

“And what about you? Would you talk to me?” she asked, puffing her chest and extending her hand. “I’m Rey.”

The man smirked and bit his lower lip, as if he was ruminating on her proposal, and then finally shook her hand. His palm was so big that it completely engulfed her own. “Why not? I’m Ben, Ben Solo. I’m free in about thirty minutes. Let’s meet at Maz’s, down the street.”

~~~~~~~

  
  


Rey went to Maz’s straight away, finding an old pub filled with shady characters. She used the restroom and waited for Ben, ordering a beer. The bartender and namesake of the pub was a wrinkled, wee woman full of energy and smiles, a fact that put Rey immediately at ease despite the curious looks of her customers. She sat at the counter, next to a retired Marine in his sixties who greeted her with a lift of his pint and promptly returned to his crossword puzzle. 

Rey would have loved to ask the people around her a couple of questions, but Ben Solo was unexpectedly on time. He came in, greeted the bartender and the old Marine, and sat beside her. Rey noticed only then that his left lobe was pierced, and he wore a silver hoop earring. The detail made her smile.

Right as he was about to order his drink, a news crew of two — a reporter and a cameraman — entered the pub, asking Maz if she knew where Mr. Skywalker lived. Rey recognized the speaker’s voice from the radio bulletin, but before she could talk to him, Ben took her hand, dragging her out of the pub.

“Hey!” she cried. “I still have to finish my beer!”

“Walk me to the fountain,” Ben implored. “I’ll offer you another beer later.”

Rey held onto his arm. His legs were long, and she almost had to run to keep his pace. When they reached the fountain, he sat on a bench, keeping his back to the pub.

“Those reporters are particularly obnoxious,” he explained. “Someone told them Skywalker is my uncle, and they've been trying to talk to me since this morning at dawn.”

“Poor thing. Waking up so early.”

Ben snorted. Upon a closer inspection, Rey noticed that his pale face was full of freckles and beauty marks. She couldn’t refer to him as handsome by any means, but she found herself utterly captivated by his looks and his roguish demeanor. She liked _bad boys,_ apparently.

“Are you and Mr. Skywalker related for real? You said he was your _more or less_ uncle, earlier.”

“He came out of nowhere when my mother was twenty, claiming that he was her long lost twin brother. He said he was raised in the desert by another distant relative of ours.” Ben shrugged. “Right family name and everything, but there’s no paperwork about his birth; the only Luke Skywalker I’ve found is someone born in 1791 who disappeared during the 1811 earthquake."

Rey looked at him, unimpressed.

Ben sighed. "You can find him near Reelfoot Lake.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

His eyes — brown, with amber speckles — were piercing. “Because you’re not a reporter, you’re a student, and you're brave enough to write about my uncle, of all people. He probably won’t tell you anything useful about himself. He’s only a very old-fashioned hippy.”

“And what about you?” Rey inquired, gulping. Her dissertation was important, of course, but she was as interested in Ben as she was in Luke.

“I’m a geologist.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope,” he answered, making the “P” pop loudly.

“Why are you working in that guesthouse when you could be on TV right now?”

“My mother needed help since all these assholes invaded the place, and believe me, I couldn’t care less about TV.”

Rey rummaged in her backpack. “My field research begins here, then, if you don’t mind.”

Ben lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Your thoughts on the possibility of an earthquake tonight?” Rey blurted out.

His laugh almost startled her; it was loud, and unexpected. “Zero. Nothing will happen tonight.”

Rey ground her teeth. “Care to elaborate?

“I have personally studied the area for my thesis. Diggings helped find evidence that earthquakes as destructive as the one between 1811 and 1812 have occurred at least twice before, around 900 and 1450 AD. That would make big quakes a once every five-hundred years recurrence.”

Rey scribbled on her notebook. “That’s all?”

Ben sighed. “I would estimate a 25-40% chance of a magnitude 6.0 or greater earthquake in the next 80 years and about a 7-10% probability of a repeat of the 1811-1812 earthquakes in the same time range. The chances for something that big to happen in the next few days are close to zero, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not a scientist, but one of the first things I learned about earthquakes is that you can’t really predict them.”

“You can’t predict them, but there are clues that can guide you. Like small, close events, weak swarms, and so on,” he exclaimed, raising his voice. “Nothing has happened for almost a decade, we lack any kind of long-range precursor. Believe me, we’ll have another _Big One,_ just not tomorrow.”

“Why are people trusting Skywalker so much, then?”

“Why are people believing in aliens and Project Monarch and FEMA?”

“You can’t deny that New Madrid was built on an active fault! It’s normal to be worried if someone announces a seismic event.”

“It’s not normal to listen to an old fool instead of listening to scientists! Our studies are published and available to everyone.”

Rey shook her head. “That’s not true. I wouldn’t know where to look for them for example, and I’m privileged enough to have had access to education. I can’t even imagine how someone like Maz, or that old Marine —”

“Captain Canady.”

“— that old Captain Canady dude could read and interpret those kinds of scientific publications! Common people can only access TV in an easy, cheap way, it’s normal for them to listen to someone speaking on TV. Maybe, if you had let those reporters interview you—”

Ben got up, his brow furrowed. “That’s enough. Go to Skywalker, since you seem to like him so much. Follow the directions for Reelfoot Lake. He lives in the shack right before the woods. Have fun with him.”

Rey closed her notebook, throwing everything in her backpack again. “Hey! You still owe me a beer!”

~~~~~~~

  
  


Rey found Skywalker’s shack without problems — an old, small building made of stone and wood. Solo had been surprisingly honest with her, despite having behaved like a dick. She knocked on the door then, careful to not scratch her knuckles since it was completely rusty, and waited for someone to answer. 

“Who’s there?” a voice came from behind the door.

“Mr. Skywalker? My name is Rey, I’m— huh, I’m a sociology student.”

The door swung open, revealing an old, bearded man wearing brown, old-fashioned clothes. 

“Rey? _That_ Rey? Come in!” 

“Do we… know each other?”

“Yes and no. Sit down, please. Would you like some coffee? Have you met my nephew yet?”

Rey nodded, removing her coat. “Has Ben phoned you?”

“I don’t own a telephone; I didn’t want to get too used to modern inventions, you know?” Luke confessed, shaking his head. “And I don’t think Ben would phone me either way.”

Rey nodded again, nonplussed: the old man refused to have a phone in his house, yet he went on some talk show on national television. She looked around, noticing how the only source of heat in the shack was a small cast iron stove in a corner. Mr. Skywalker had put a battered red kettle on it to prepare their coffee. The water was already boiling merrily, and he busied himself with the hot beverage.

“How did you know about me, then?” Rey prodded him. 

“I simply knew. Like I know about the earthquake. It will happen soon, and you and Ben need to be there, together.”

Rey sighed, warming her hands with the steaming mug. “Wouldn’t it be better to leave town? We still have a few hours, and my van has enough space for the three of us.”

“No, no,” Luke said. “I need you both to be here. You need to save them, to save yourselves.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she objected. “Who are you talking about?”

Luke smiled at her. “Just come here tonight, with Ben. You’ll see.”

~~~~~~~

  
  


After visiting Mr. Skywalker, Rey returned to Maz's to use the public phone. The man called Canady was still there, sitting at a table and chatting animatedly with the reporters Ben had tried so hard to avoid. Rey browsed the phone book, looking for Skywalker Inn’s number. 

Ben picked up after only a couple of rings. “Skywalker Inn.”

“Ben, it’s Rey. I met your uncle, and he told me that we need to go to his shack this evening.”

“For fuck’s sake, Rey, I—”

“Please. Can you be there with me?”

From the other side of the line, Ben huffed. “Tell me a single, logical reason—”

“There is no logical reason. I just prefer to be in the company of a geologist, and not with some old, weird dude if I’m going to be buried alive during a quake,” she explained. “And you still owe me a drink.”

Ben sighed. “It looks like arguing with you is fruitless. I’ll be there. But if nothing happens, you’ll be the one to buy me a drink.”

“Deal.”

Excited by the turn of events, Rey ordered a beer and sat down with Captain Canady and the reporters. The old Marine offered her a cigarette, which she promptly refused, and the ABC reporter, a Black man not much older than her, introduced himself.

“I’m Finn Lacoste, and this is Snap Wexley,” he said, indicating his burly companion. “Are you Ben Solo’s girlfriend?”

Rey almost spat her drink, blushing. “What? No, I’m not! I barely know him.”

“Well, you need to reveal to us how you caught his attention. He won’t even speak to us, and interviewing Mr. Skywalker is almost impossible,” Finn said. “He looked so serious and professional that one time on TV, now he’s behaving like... This old vagabond.”

Canady lit his cigarette. “He’s always been a weirdo. Popped out of nowhere thirty years ago, claiming he was Leia Organa’s twin. They don’t even look alike.” 

Finn began scribbling furiously on a notebook. “This could be useful for tonight’s live. Do you know anything about Mrs. Organa?” 

Canady nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette. “That’s not a happy story. Skywalker, Leia’s father, killed his wife right after her birth, and the neighbors, the Organas, took care of her and the inn since she didn’t have other relatives. She helped them with the inn until she began being active in politics, and when she was twenty, this alleged brother popped up from nowhere. Leia ended up marrying the truck driver that brought Luke here, but it didn’t last. She soon found herself alone with little Ben, and left politics to help her aging adoptive parents at the inn.”

“And what about Ben?” Finn asked. “He seems pretty elusive.”

Canady killed his cigarette and began sipping on his beer again. “That’s a lonely boy, believe me. Always ill as a kid, he was prone to rage outbursts, and everyone avoided him. His only friend was Luke, who passed on his obsession with climate, geology, earth stuff, and so on. Then they fought, and now they barely speak to each other.”

Rey’s hand tightened around her pint. “How many years since they fought?”

“Almost ten,” Canady replied. 

Rey, after growing up in the foster system, couldn’t even imagine fighting with a family member. She quickly got up from the chair, its wooden feet scraping the floor.

“I have to go,” she said, and left the pub despite Finn’s protests.

Her van was cold, and she started randomly driving around the town to let it warm up. The vehicle, almost of its own accord, carried her across the bridge on the Mississippi and along the road, until she reached Luke's old shack. A warm, feeble light filtered through the small windows of the building, and she found herself knocking on his door again. Luke let her in, indicating the table set for two, with several candles littering its surface. The man didn’t even have electricity.

“You’re early,” he commented, “but I’ve already prepared some soup.”

Rey removed her coat and wolfed her meal down. It wasn’t particularly tasty, but it was warm, and she’d only had beer that day. Once her stomach was full, she finally asked Luke what had happened with Ben.

Luke shook his head. “I pushed that boy too much. There was a moment, a fleeting one, when he expressed the desire to leave, to live a different life, and I forced him to remain here.”

“Did you—”

“When I came here, I had a small amount of gold with me, that I used to pay for his education. I threatened to withhold that if he wouldn’t become a geologist, and he completed his studies resenting me. I should have been like a father to him, but I was nothing but a tyrant.”

“Did his father ever come back?”

“Han and Leia’s love was a straw fire, and he didn’t know what to do with a son as sensitive as Ben. He left them alone quite quickly, and I did nothing to change that. I behaved selfishly with everyone here, and that’s why I’m living in this shack, all by myself. There’s no going back, unless…”

The sound of a car approaching interrupted them. “Here he is,” Luke announced, and Rey stood up, almost running towards the door to open it. 

Ben had to duck down to avoid hitting his head on the wooden doorframe, and after he entered the shack, everything looked smaller all of a sudden. His presence dwarfed everything, Luke included, and Rey, despite being taller than average, felt small as well. His scowl did nothing to soften his harsh features, and Rey thought that he was sublime in the literal sense of the word, equally frightening and fascinating.

“Skywalker,” he greeted.

“Thank you for coming, Ben. I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Rey felt like she could cut the tension in the room with a knife. “Are we going to—”

“We’re going to wait outside,” Luke explained, taking some firewood from a crate near the stove. “Help me with these chairs, will you?”

It was surreal to help Luke set an impromptu sitting room outside of his shack. Ben took two chairs and a blanket, while Rey helped with a stool and some of the firewood. Luke emerged from his house after Ben had already taken care of the fire, with some coffee, an old radio, and other two blankets. Rey sat between the two men, sipping her coffee and observing how her breath produced small clouds of vapors in the freezing night.

“And now?” she asked.

“Now we wait,” Luke answered, turning the old radio on.

Some country music filled the air, and Rey thought she recognized the group — Uncle Tupelo, maybe — but not the song they were playing. She finished her coffee before it cooled, bringing the mug inside, and then she came back, sitting awkwardly between the two men. They still had to talk to each other after their initial greetings. 

“If this isn’t a metaphor of my life,” Ben muttered, throwing his coffee away, mug and everything. “Waiting for something to happen, with an old fool, in a shitty place.”

As the handle of the cup shattered against a rock, scaring Rey, a low, hollow sound rumbled from below them. 

“Here it comes,” Luke announced, concentrating so hard that a scowl formed on his forehead.

Rey looked at Ben, finding surprise and maybe fear in his eyes, but she didn’t even manage to ask what the sound was before a chasm opened under their feet. 

“Ben!” she cried as the ground swallowed her. 

A hand grabbed hers, but to no avail: everything became dark around her, and she felt herself fall. She laughed bitterly, knowing that she’d been right, and that Ben Solo owed her two beers now — pity that she was going to be swallowed by the ground before asking him out.


	2. new landscapes, familiar places

Rey opened her eyes and closed them again, blinded by the harsh daylight. Had she slept for so long? Squinting, she tried to observe her surroundings. She was on the bottom of a small ravine, covered in dirt and debris. She could hear church bells echoing in the distance, but no other sound around her. 

“Ben? Mr. Skywalker?” she called, but no one answered. 

After checking on her limbs it looked like nothing was broken, so she soon stood up to stretch. Her back and her leg hurt, and she was sure she would develop bruises in the next few days. Sighing, she thought about climbing the walls of the pit, but right as she began looking for a foothold, she hit something soft. It was a hand, huge and pale, emerging from the rubble: Ben’s hand. 

“Nonononononono,” she echoed, removing bricks and splinters of wood from his body.

He was covered in dirt, and a deep gash was bisecting the right side of his face, staining his pale cheek with streaks of dried blood and sweat. She touched his wrist: his heartbeat was feeble, and he wasn’t breathing. Without thinking twice, she pinched his generous nose between index and thumb and, covering his lips with hers, blew into his mouth. 

“Please don’t die,” she wept between breaths. “I wanted to kiss you, but not like this.”

Ben finally coughed, his chest heaving, and Rey sighed in relief: he was alive. She helped him sit against some debris, cradling his face between her hands, and when he opened his eyes Rey saw so much love directed at her that she almost stopped breathing altogether.

“Hey,” he croaked. “My beloved.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “You’re hurt,” she whispered, lifting a trembling hand towards his face. “Wait. How did you call me — mphhh!”

Ben didn’t let her finish, crashing his lips against hers. Rey had no idea what had prompted him to kiss her all of a sudden — maybe falling into a chasm in the ground during an earthquake predicted by his weird uncle — but she seized the moment, kissing him back. He tasted of dirt and sweat, and she could detect a faint tang of iron from his wound. 

He pressed the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips, his hands creeping behind her back, hugging her tight. She imitated his gesture as her lips opened, welcoming him, and her tongue explored his eager, warm mouth. Her right hand traveled up his neck then, cradling his head. As far as she was concerned, the kiss could go on forever: this new, bold side of Ben Solo was too lovely to not be taken advantage of. Uncaring about the dust covering them, she sunk her fingers into his silky hair, caressing his long, luscious locks and the ribbon securing his... Ponytail?

“What!” she exclaimed, interrupting the kiss.

Ben rose from the ground and smiled at her, making the dry skin surrounding his eyes crinkle. “What, what?”

Rey, panicked, fisted his ponytail, tugging on it. “This wasn’t here before.”

Ben arched an eyebrow and touched her forehead with his large, warm palm. “It doesn’t look like you have a fever.”

This sounded more like _her_ Ben. However, upon closer inspection, Rey noticed that the man in front of her wasn’t wearing the heavy jacket she’d seen him in when he came to the shack but some kind of old-fashioned coat, similar to what Luke wore outside of his shack, only darker. Things weren’t adding up.

“You’re not Ben,” she stated.

The man took a look at her, examining her jeans, her knitted sweater, her jacket. His hand caressed her shoulder-length hair, uncovering first her left ear, then the right, checking her lobes.

“And you’re not Kira,” he commented, defeated. “But you look like her. Please, forgive my behavior, _Miss._ I would never kiss a stranger like that, not even on my deathbed.”

Rey knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers. She’d just kissed a stranger, thinking it was Ben Solo, and she’d liked it. 

“My name is Rey, what’s yours?”

“Kylo, Kylo Ren. I need to find Kira,” he said, his eyes now betraying anxiety. “I can’t lose her like I lost Luke”

“Are you injured somewhere else besides your face? Anything broken?”

“Am I — “ he whispered, touching his cheek. Blood stained his fingers, and he looked at the reddish stains on his skin, mesmerized.

“We need to clean your wound,” Rey prompted, standing up. 

She looked at her surroundings, noticing what once were buildings all around them, wooden shards and bricks now collapsed around a courtyard. It looked like a small farm. She took Kylo’s hand and began climbing the depression in the ground where they were trapped.

“Kira!” Kylo shouted after they reached the top of the ravine. “Kira!” His pained cries echoed amongst the ruins. “She doesn’t answer,” he said, agitated, “She’s not here, or maybe —”

“If Kira isn’t here, is there a place where she could have sought shelter? Like a barn, or a cave?”

“There is a shack, between Reel Foot River and the Mississippi. She used to play there with Luke when they were kids. Now it’s used by huntsmen, and after we freed our animals, sometimes we take our lunches in there as well.”

“Reel Foot River?” Rey asked. “Wasn’t it a lake?”

Kylo shrugged. “It was a river until last December, you’re right. Now the landscape has changed. I’ll remember that day forever, it looked like the river burned, and then ran backward, flowing into a chasm. That’s when Luke disappeared.”

“It’s the third time you mention him. I know someone named Luke, an old man.”

Kylo shook his head, opening the way between the bushes. “Luke is twenty years old. He’s Kira’s adoptive brother. His parents died when he was little, and Kira’s father, Ben Kenobi, took him in.”

Rey felt her heart stop, and her brain moving at lightspeed, Luke’s words echoing in her ears. _I need you both to be here. You need to save them, to save yourselves._ A twig snapped under her foot, and she looked up at Kylo, now gazing at the woods surrounding the debris. His hands were fisted so tightly that his knuckles became white.

Rey took his hand, trying to calm him down, and began walking towards what looked like a well. “Let’s get you cleaned first, then I’ll help you find Kira.”

Kylo retrieved the bucket from the well, miraculously unbothered by the earthquake, and began washing his face. He took his time to clean his wound, and Rey looked for a tissue in her backpack to help him dry his face since his clothes were still dusty. He accepted her offer with a nod, and she noticed that under all the grime he sported a small mustache and an attempt at a goatee that somehow helped sweeten his sharp facial features.

“Come with me,” he said.

Rey followed him. He moved what looked like a wooden door, uncovering a passage inside one of the few still standing buildings. It was a kitchen. She treaded carefully, trying to avoid the shards of glass and pottery covering the floor, as Kylo kept looking for his lost companion.

“Is Kira your wife?”

“I wish she was. My grandfather betrayed hers more than thirty years ago, and because of that there is still a feud between our families. Luke was going to help us elope and begin a new life elsewhere, but then the earthquake happened. Earthquakes.”

Rey was at a loss for words. Anything she could say wouldn’t be enough for this man that had just lost everything. They traversed what looked like a sitting room, then a bedroom, but there was no one there. 

Kylo sighed. “She’s not here.” 

Rey sat on what remained of a bed. “Where were you before the earthquake?”

Kylo paused, blinking. “I — I don’t remember.”

“Let’s look in that shack, then? If she’d been home, we would have found her by now, but there’s no one here. I’m sure she’s there, and she’s fine.” 

Kylo nodded, eyeing her jeans. “I’m going to wash and change my clothes. I can lend you something as well if you want to change.”

Rey nodded. Kylo pulled a chest from under the bed, extracting a cream-colored shirt that looked like a Bonanza prop, a pair of old-fashioned pants similar to the ones he was already wearing, and leather suspenders. Rummaging at the bottom of the chest, he found another shirt, a ruffled one, and he gave it to her.

“This is Kira’s. I’m sure it’s the right size for you. I have a skirt as well somewhere.”

Rey took the shirt, admiring its craftsmanship. It looked warm but extremely uncomfortable. “Don’t you have normal clothes?”

“These are perfectly normal clothes, _Miss.”_

Rey blinked. Her hands began to tremble. “What year is it?” she finally asked.

“What?” he smiled uneasily.

“You heard me,” she grumbled, refusing to repeat the question, her fingers now crinkling the shirt.

“You’re a weird person, Rey. It’s 1812, February 7.”

Rey felt her ears ring, and everything went black.

~~~~~~~

  
  


When Rey opened her eyes, she found herself between Ben's arms. Except that it wasn’t Ben Solo, but his scarred 1800s lookalike — Kylo Ren.

“I was afraid you needed another kiss to wake up,” he whispered, smiling, and she wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. 

It was cold, but his coat, now more or less clean, was draped over her. Rey felt her face redden but dismissed quickly any memory of their kiss, back in the chasm in the courtyard.

“Luke is alive,” she said instead. “I saw him. He’s old. He didn’t die during the 1811 earthquake.”

“You hit your head. Hard.”

She scrambled on her knees, grabbing Kylo’s shoulders and looking into his eyes. He looked healthier now, with his wound mercifully closed, but his face was somber and unreadable.

“I don’t know what happened, but your Luke traveled to the future, as I just traveled to the past. I come from 1990. There was an earthquake, and — and maybe your Kira traveled through time as well. And Ben, my friend, traveled with her. I was with him and Luke when the earthquake happened.”

Kylo closed his eyes then, and a small muscle tight under his left socket twitched. “I thought that your clothes were just ugly,” he groaned, “instead you just confessed that you came from the future. If this is a dream —”

Rey hugged him. The mattress was lumpy under her knees, but she didn’t care. When Kylo finally hugged her back she felt his warmth seep through their dusty clothes, and a sliver of hope flowed into her heart. 

“Kira and Ben are alive. I know that, I can feel it,” she tried to reassure him.

“What if they can’t come back? What if we won’t be able to see them anymore?”

“I hope they’re together, at least,” she whispered. “I don’t want to think about them being alone in such a situation.”

Kylo trembled between her arms. Rey felt something wet against her ear: he was crying, and she squeezed him tighter, as if she could fuse their bodies together. She didn’t want to think, she didn’t want to believe that she could be forever trapped in the past, and a sob wracked her chest. Kylo interrupted the hug, but only to look for Rey’s lips. He nosed at her cheek shily, smearing her tears on her skin, making her smile despite everything. She raised her chin, and their lips finally connected.

Somehow, this kiss was even more desperate than the one he’d given her in the chasm, when he thought she was his secret lover. Now probably Kira was as lost as her, without even the two centuries of human knowledge that Rey had on her. Was she injured? Was she cold? Was she afraid? And what about Ben? Was he in the past as well or in some unknown, distant future? 

Kylo licked the seam of her lips, prompting her to open up her mouth for him. She moaned, welcoming his tongue for the second time that day, losing herself in his embrace, their only anchor before a terrifying future that looked like a bottomless abyss.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered, bringing their foreheads together.

“Neither are you.”

Kylo’s fingers closed around the zip of her jacket. Rey nodded, letting him remove her clothes, letting him marvel at her colorful underwear, letting him slowly caress her. When he opened his mouth, she wondered if he was going to call her Kira, she wondered if he was going to use her as a replacement for his true love, and her heart ached.

“Your legs are smooth,” he murmured, instead, and she smiled at his naivety, her previous tears already forgotten.

“Not for long, if I’m going to remain here.” 

The thought made her worry, and she cursed herself for not having condoms with her. Concerning birth control, she was covered for a few years at least, but she had no power against sexually transmitted diseases. She could only hope that he was as devoted to his Kira as he looked — that aside, he seemed healthy, overall well-groomed, and quite endowed under his high-waisted pants. Despite everything, Rey still wanted him. 

She removed her panties, opening herself to him. It was becoming dark outside, but she was still able to catch a glint of passion into his eyes, right as he swept his fingers over her cleft. She wasn’t wet, but he quickly overcame the problem, bringing his right hand to her lips. Her tongue laved at his fingertips, wetting them, and he returned on her clit, massaging it slowly, until it woke up, filling with blood. 

His movements were calm, precise, merciless, and as her first orgasm took her by surprise, Rey couldn’t help thinking that Kira was indeed a lucky woman. Kylo’s hand never left her skin, not even after Rey’s thighs stopped trembling, and she welcomed her second orgasm looking for his cock. Her hand sneaked into the opening of his underpants, freeing his erection as he paused his ministration to gather more moisture at her opening.

Kylo’s cock was big, veiny, and uncut. Rey squeezed it slowly, enjoying how it grew even harder. She’d never seen an uncut penis before, and she was utterly fascinated by how much skin was there, swallowing his purplish glans at every stroke, as a silk glove stretched around his shaft. She briefly wondered if Ben was uncut as well, but soon Kylo began to tremble under her strokes. It didn’t take too much to make him tumble over the edge: he came as his fingers kept massaging her clit with mind-melting circles, his back arching against the mattress, and his hips working against her fist. 

They slept like that, huddling for warmth in each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~

  
  


“I could get used to this,” Rey whispered as Kylo pounded into her.

After assembling a small fire in what remained of a fireplace, he’d woken her up with kisses along her spine. She’d decided to suck his cock until he’d cried for mercy, uncaring about her morning breath and his level of hygiene. Indoor plumbing hadn’t been invented yet, and he’d only washed quickly in a small basin filled with a slice of soap and icy water from the well before she could put her hands on him. His taste was musky, but not unpleasant, and she’d swallowed his cum with enthusiasm. 

Now she was lying under him, folded in two, his cock deep in her cunt and his thumb working on her clit.

“Rey,” he croaked as his hips snapped frantically against hers. “Rey.”

She spat on her fingers, bringing them between her legs and replacing his thumb on her clit. He abandoned the warmth of her body quickly, fucking his fist until he finally came on her spread thighs, on her abdomen, on her pubic hair, his burning eyes never leaving hers. It didn’t take much to follow him, and Rey brought herself over the edge under his inquisitive gaze. 

“I’ll warm up some water for you,” he panted, leaving the lumpy mattress. 

After he returned from the kitchen with a warm pot, Rey washed and decided to forego her panties, hoping that her jeans wouldn’t chafe her. She wore Kira’s shirt under her sweater, and Kylo gave her a pair of clean woolen socks to wear inside her Converse shoes. After eating some wholemeal bread and jerky they scavenged from a collapsed pantry, Kylo took his rifle and they left the house, walking side by side towards the lake. 

In the woods, Rey was surprised to meet several animals from the farm, mercifully unscathed: there were pigs, sheeps, horses, and even a couple of goats.

“Are they safe here?” she asked.

Kylo nodded. “Better in the wild than under a crumbled roof. We let them free after the last earthquake, since part of the barn collapsed. Luckily, it was empty at the time.”

Rey stumbled on an exposed root, and Kylo took her hand, guiding her through the trees. “Rey, would you — would you like to remain here with me, even if we find Kira?” he asked her.

She turned towards him, surprised. “Wouldn’t she be jealous?”

“I — I don’t know. I don’t think so, she doesn’t seem the type… She’s too full of love to harbor such feelings.”

“It's not like I have somewhere else to go,” she answered. “But what would your family say?”

Kylo shrugged. “I doubt my parents are still alive. They lived in town. I’m sure it’s been razed to the ground by now. Without them, I can finally marry Kira, and we could take the animals and go somewhere else. Good riddance!”

“You shouldn’t talk like this about them!” Rey exclaimed, releasing his hand. “They’re your family!”

“They never loved me. I’m tied to them by blood only.” 

Rey bit her tongue before she said something inconvenient. How could he be so ungrateful, so vile towards his own parents? She would have given everything she could to grow up with loving relatives, and the thought that family members could hate each other so much left her deeply unsettled again.

“I couldn’t marry Kira because of them. They’re still... Tied to what happened between our grandfathers. They can’t let the past go.”

“But if you married her, that old feud would be resolved. It looks like something positive, to me.”

“Not to them,” he said, taking her hand again. “They prefer to see us alone, unhappy and miserable, than together.”

Rey led him, entwining her fingers with his. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

They kept walking amongst the trees, soon reaching the lake. She’d seen it in the future, when its waters were blue and covered in water lilies. Now the water was murky and brownish, and several trees were knocked down all around the shore. It was an eerie landscape. Soon, the shack emerged from the trees, identical to the one she’d visited in 1990: the sight of the stone walls and the wooden roof, unscathed, made her gulp.

“There’s — there’s someone inside!” Kylo exclaimed, pointing at the generous smoke exiting the chimney.

Rey started running then, her hand never leaving Kylo’s, and he followed her, running almost effortlessly thanks to his long legs. As they reached the door, she was already out of breath, and she suspected that Kylo was equally tired, since he’d been run over by a collapsing building just a few hours before. 

“Wait!” he whispered. “You don’t want to barge in there if there are huntsmen inside.” 

Rey crouched down then, trying to spy inside the shack from one of the small windows. There was no one in the small kitchen, but a moan coming from another room caught her attention.

“There’s someone in there, but I don’t think it’s the huntsmen,” she winked.

Kylo kneeled in front of another window then. After squinting to see who was inside, his jaw dropped, and he smothered a gasp with the palm of his hand. Rey pushed him away from the window and glued her nose to the thick glass. What she saw inside the shack left her without words: Ben was alive and kicking, and if Kylo hadn’t told her that Kira looked exactly like her, she would have had a conniption. 

In front of her eyes, past the dusty glass of the window, Miss Kira Kenobi was riding Ben Solo’s dick into oblivion.


	3. finding you again

The first thing that Rey noticed after she recovered from the sight of Kira Kenobi and Ben Solo having sex right in front of her eyes, was how much Kylo’s pants were tented. His breath was labored, and his dark eyes were as wide as saucers, still glued to the scene unfolding inside the shack. She poked him, startling him, and his face soon colored in shame. 

“Is that Kira?” she asked, and he nodded, as desperate as he was happy. “Should we announce ourselves?”

Kylo winced. “Let them finish first?”

“Aren’t you jealous?” Rey taunted him.

“I — I’m not sure. She’s so beautiful —”

“You like seeing her with someone else?”

“I — I do, indeed,” he panted, stroking his clothed erection with his right hand. “This never happened before. Am I a deviant?”

Rey smiled at him, stroking his hair. “You aren’t.”

“And what about you, aren’t you jealous of your Ben?”

“Oh, we aren’t a couple! I had just met him when the earthquake happened, and we were together when the earth swallowed us,” Rey explained. “But I find them beautiful together, and arousing, exactly like you. So, either you’re not a deviant, or we both are.”

Kylo moaned as Rey’s hand moved from his hair to his crotch, squeezing his shaft through his pants. He fumbled with the buttons then, freeing his cock, and wrapping his enormous hand around it. Rey licked her lips, but she decided to not touch him. 

“That’s it, Kylo, look at them. Look at how Kira is milking Ben dry, look at how much pleasure he’s bringing her.”

Kylo moaned, pumping at his hard cock slowly. His foreskin swallowed his glans, smearing the bead of precum forming there all over the tip of his cock, making Rey salivate. But she resisted her urges, reminding herself that Kylo still needed instructions, her instructions. 

“Take your thumb, stroke it over your opening,” she commanded; a new bead of liquid formed over the slit, and Kylo quickly smeared it all around the taut skin, trembling. “Good, good boy. Now stroke yourself slowly, bring yourself on the edge, but wait for Ben to come. I don’t want you to come before him. Understood?”

Kylo nodded, grabbing the wall in front of him with his left hand to steady himself, and pumping his cock with the right one. He was stunning in his desperation, his hand working slowly around his erection, his legs shaking for the strain, so much shame on his face that it became pink. He was a delight.

Rey looked inside of the shack just in time to witness Kira dismount Ben’s dick, and turn around until she was sitting on his face, making him open his mouth wide and work his tongue between her folds. From what she could see, he looked as endowed as Kylo — even if he was circumcised — his erection bobbing proudly in the cool morning air. The sight made her heart skip a beat and her heart pulse between her legs. Ben moaned loudly as Kira’s tongue licked a broad stripe from the base of his cock to his tip, and it only took a few strokes of her lips to make him come into her mouth, his limbs wrecked by aftershocks. 

Rey’s eyes returned on Kylo then: chest heaving, he was stroking himself more vigorously, stopping from time to time as if he was waiting for her command to come, his fingers squeezing the base of his penis. His face was red for the exertion now, and he was cursing under his breath.

“Come, Kylo,” Rey exhorted him, “come for me.”

That’s all it took to bring him over the edge. His left hand punched the frame of the window, and he shouted a loud _fuck_ as he emptied himself on the stone walls of the shack. Alarmed, Rey looked inside, finding Kira already on her feet, a blanket draped over her shoulders, ready to check the source of the noise. Ben was a bit disoriented, seeing that he’d just had an orgasm, and he lazily draped another blanket over his naked body.

“Who — who’s there?” Kira asked, peeking from the doorframe. 

Rey, seeing her lookalike for the first time up close, froze on the spot. Kylo was right, Kira could be easily mistaken for her twin sister. Her freckled skin was blotched with pink spots, and her updo — nothing too fancy — was now disheveled, with wispy hair framing her sharp jaw. A pair of pearl earrings brightened her complexion, and she wondered if they were a present from Kylo.

“Kira!” Kylo shouted, running towards her, uncaring about her nakedness. “You’re alive!”

“My love!” she squealed after he lifted her between his arms. “You’re alive too!”

Indifferent to her presence, they began kissing passionately. Kylo slowly let Kira’s feet touch the ground, and she wrapped both of their bodies in her blanket. They were beautiful together, and Rey wondered if she could ever have anything remotely similar to what they had. Not wanting to intrude, she slipped through the door, entering the space that Luke would use as a kitchen more than a hundred years from that moment.

It looked like Kira and Ben had made themselves cozy in the little stone building: there were empty cups over the table, the red kettle she’d seen in 1990, sliced bread, cheese, jerky, and some hard-boiled eggs. She was sitting at the table, peeling an egg — all the excitement made her ravenous — when Ben emerged from the other room. His hair was messy, and his sweater was inside-out, as if he’d dressed in a hurry. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened like saucers, and his cheekbones pinkened. 

“Rey,” he whispered, blushing. “I thought you were dead.”

“I’m not,” she shrugged, peeling her second egg. “It looks like you owe me some drinks.”

Ben began fussing around the stove, adding a log and preparing the kettle for the coffee. 

“So you and Kira enjoyed yourselves, huh?”

“How — how do you know her name?”

“I fucked Kylo, her fiancé.”

Something broke, and Ben cursed. Rey turned towards him, seeing a cup shattered on the floor, and him picking up the shards meticulously. 

She kept eating. “I saved him. Kylo thought Kira was dead, I thought I was alone, one thing led to another. What about you?”

Ben poured some coffee beans into a burr grinder. “I woke myself up near the lake, under some fallen trees. She was with me, trapped under a trunk, and I freed her. She kissed me, thinking I was him. I thought I was alone, and one thing led to another.” 

“Good,” Rey commented. “We’re fucked thanks to your uncle, I hope you realize that. Have you seen him around?”

Ben didn’t answer. He poured the ground coffee inside the kettle, took another cup from the pantry, waited for the coffee to boil, poured it in the cups through a strainer. His actions were mechanical, almost as if he was a robot.

“Luke seems to be nowhere to be found. I still expect to wake up at any moment,” he whispered. “This felt like a daydream until you showed up. Now it only feels like a disaster.”

Rey cackled, accepting her coffee. The smell was awful, the taste was even worse, but the cup was warm at least. She didn’t know what to tell Ben, if she was honest with herself. She wanted to tell him that she’d missed him, that she’d thought about him when Kylo had kissed her, but too afraid that he wouldn’t welcome her feelings, she kept her mouth shut. Ben sat next to her at the table, peeling an egg for himself and sipping on his coffee.

Kira and Kylo entered the shack at that moment. Ben swallowed his egg and stood up, his eyes glued on Kylo, and Rey did the same. Her eyes landed on Kira, still wearing her blanket, and she froze on the spot, ready to be scolded — or worse — but the other woman promptly smiled at her. 

“Your name is Rey, right?” she asked.

Rey nodded, and Kira closed the distance between them, hugging her. “Thank you for saving Kylo!”

Rey, taken aback, patted her shoulder awkwardly, but Kira didn’t let her go until she hugged her properly, squeezing her between her arms. In the meantime, Kylo and Ben were looking at each other, but as Kylo took a step towards him, Ben jumped back in fear.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kylo reassured him. “I just wanted to thank you for saving Kira. We owe you — both of you — our lives.”

Ben nodded, but didn’t accept Kylo’s touch.

~~~~~~~

  
  


The tension between the four of them dissipated as soon as more contingent issues like food, firewood, clothes, and drinkable water began to surface: as long as they knew, Rey and Ben had no way of returning to the future, so Kira and Kylo had to worry about four people now instead of two. 

“I’ll look for food and clothes,” Kylo proposed. “Ben, why don’t you come with me? We’ll retrieve two of my horses, and as we saddle them at the farm, we’ll fetch some clothes that you can wear. Then we can head to town and see what happened there.”

“Could you retrieve some of my clothes as well?” Kira chimed in. “I’m sure Rey will want to change, and I haven’t had the chance to properly wash this dress yet.”

“I’ll take the ones at the farm. I won’t dare approach your father in town, though,” he said, and Kira laughed, making Rey think that this was some old inside-joke of theirs.

Ben started fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. “I — I could stay here with Rey maybe? And Kira could come with you?” 

“No, there could be the need to lift something heavy,” Kylo said. “It’s better if Kira and Rey deal with firewood and water here. And it would be less dangerous for them if there’s another earthquake.”

Ben turned in Rey’s direction then, hoping to receive support, but she shrugged. “I’ve never seen a horse in my life. I would be scared to mount one. Go to the farm with Kylo, Ben.” 

Kylo gave Ben one of the rifles stored in the shack, and they ventured into the woods. Rey almost laughed every time Ben looked at her like a lost, overgrown puppy, as Kira waved a handkerchief, making Kylo laugh — surely another of their inside jokes. The couple looked so close-knit, and Rey wondered briefly what Kylo had told his fiancée about her. Did he tell her they had sex back at the farm? 

Her doubts were dispelled as she helped Kira make the shack more comfortable. They began harvesting firewood near the lakeshore, twigs and logs as well, and Kira broke the ice without much preamble.

“I like the work pants you and Ben wear. Is that twill?”

“I — I think so. It’s called denim,” Rey babbled.

“It’s a lovely indigo hue. I should start wearing pants as well,” Kira said, showing her how dirty the hem of her skirt was. “I’ll steal Kylo’s tomorrow.”

“It’s — It sounds like an excellent idea.”

Kira stopped tying up her bundle of twigs, looking Rey in the eyes. “There is no need to be shy around me, Rey. I consider you my friend.”

Rey lowered her gaze. 

“I know you had sex with my fiancé, and that isn’t a problem. I did the same with your beau. We were in the same situation, so don’t feel guilty, there’s no need.”

“Oh,” Rey whispered. “Ben — Ben is not _my beau._ While you — you and Kylo are going to marry.” 

Kira laughed. “He talked about you a lot, you know? He said you’re the one he thinks he loves.”

Rey hid her face behind her hands. That was unbelievable, Ben had given her no hints about having feelings for her, and yet…

“How was Kylo?” Kira continued. “I hope he was good. Ben was terrible, to be honest, but I think I’ve taught him well.”

“What?” Rey squealed. “Do you mean… _In bed?”_

Kira was laughing so loudly that she had to press her hands on her belly. “Of course I meant in bed!”

Rey started laughing as well. This was the weirdest situation of her life, so far. She never could have imagined she would have found herself in 1812, in some woods, talking about a guy she’d had sex with to his fiancée, who had had sex with the guy she liked. 

“I thought —” she panted. “I thought that you were very lucky, for the whole time. He’s a gentleman, and he loves you so, so much.”

Kira approached her, taking her hand. Rey’s heart almost skipped a beat. “Maybe it’s Fate that brought you here? We would be both dead, if not for you. And we’re as alike as two drops of water, me and you, and Kylo with Ben… I’ve always been so afraid of people abandoning me, but I don’t feel jealous knowing what happened between you and him. It feels… Natural, in a sort of way.”

Rey never felt more welcomed before. “Kylo asked me to remain with you,” she confessed. 

“I know. He told me everything this morning. I want to get to know you better, Rey. I’ve never had a friend, before.”

Rey felt overwhelmed by Kira’s words. Her eyes started pricking, and she let herself cry in front of the other woman. They hugged tightly, and she wondered if Kira was such a good person compared to her because she’d grown up with her parents and not in random foster homes across several states. When Kira kissed her forehead, Rey cried harder.

~~~~~~~

  
  


Kylo and Ben returned in the afternoon with good news, bad news, and a dead lamb. The whole town had been razed to the ground by the earthquake’s fury, but both Kylo and Rey’s parents were alive and mostly unscathed. In the end, Kylo had visited old Ben Kenobi — to reassure him that his daughter was safe with him — and the man almost had a fit seeing Ben, looking like Kylo, wearing Kylo’s clothes and riding alongside him. 

But the thing that struck Rey the most was seeing how much more relaxed Ben was around the other man now, and she mentioned it to Kira as they were taking a bath together in an old barrel they’d found behind the shack.

“Ben looks less worried now. Do you know what happened?”

“Kylo wears his heart on his sleeve,” Kira shrugged. “He can be scary when he’s angry, but he doesn’t know malice. I’m sure they spoke, and now Ben knows that Kylo has no ill intention towards him because of what happened.”

Rey took a couple of minutes to reflect on the weird dynamic between the four of them, observing her breath becoming steam in the chilly air. The contrast between the hot water and the freezing evening was invigorating, but she didn’t want to leave the warm barrel. Kira knocked on the glass of a window, and after a few minutes Kylo came out to bring them more hot water to add to the barrel. He kissed Kira on the lips causing a pang of longing to take root in Rey’s heart.

“The lamb will be ready in a few minutes,” he announced. 

“How’s it going with Ben?” Rey asked. “Is he still wary around you?”

Kylo smiled, shaking his head. “He’s a great cook, and he’s explaining to me how earthquakes work. It’s a fascinating science. He reminds me of Luke, somehow.”

Kira got up without warning, making the water slosh, and Kylo stopped talking, scrambling to get a towel for her. 

“I’m going inside, why don’t you help Rey as well?” she said.

“Oh, there’s no —” Rey reassured Kylo, but he was already waiting for her with another towel. 

He helped her dry herself, and they entered the warmth of the shack. Ben was cutting the lamb, while Kira, now sitting in front of the stove, was nursing a whiskey.

“I shouldn’t have mentioned Luke,” Kylo whispered in Rey’s ear. “She’s still mourning his disappearance, and even if you told us he’s alive, it’s still a sore spot for her.”

Dinner proceeded uneventfully. Rey sat beside Kira to keep warm, and her new friend poured her a whiskey. The lamb was surprisingly good, as opposed to their choice of beverage, but the night was approaching, and they needed to fight the cold.

“Let’s play a game,” Kira proposed. She wasn’t the one that had drunk the most between them, but she was definitely the tipsiest. _“Truth.”_

“How does that work?” Rey asked.

“You pile up your hands, choose a number, and draw out in turn, and the person who draws at the number has to answer any question put by the rest. It’s great fun."

“What happens if someone doesn’t want to answer the question?” Ben interjected. 

“You can’t avoid answering,” Kira smiled.

“I know a game that could be more fun than this. It’s similar: _Truth or Dare._ You choose beforehand if you want the truth or the dare, and you need to choose wisely, since you can’t back out,” Rey explained.

“Just don’t ask for anything dangerous,” Kylo pleaded. “It wouldn’t be wise to leave the shack.”

Kira clapped her hands. “I love this! Do we need to draw a number?”

Rey shook her head “Everyone should be able to play at least once, let’s just proceed clockwise. I can show you. Kylo, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever stolen anything?” she asked.

Kira laughed, and Kylo smirked. “Yes, I stole a horse from my father’s friend once. Her name was Falcon, she was an old Appaloosa, very fast despite her age.”

“Good,” Rey said. “Kira, your turn.”

“Ben, truth or dare?”

Ben remained silent for a few seconds as if he was dwelling on his options. “Truth.”

“Were you thinking about Rey while I was deflowering you?”

Ben hid his face behind his hands, but the visible portion of his ear betrayed his embarrassment. “I was thinking about both of you,” he finally admitted, lowering his gaze.

Rey clenched her thighs. The room suddenly felt warmer, and she was sure it wasn’t because of the alcohol. Ben was still looking at the table, but Kylo’s eyes were fixed on her, almost burning her. She pushed her glass of whiskey away.

“Your turn,” Kira smiled at Ben.

“Rey, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she blurted out without thinking, hoping she wouldn’t have to wash the dishes or be the one to sleep on the floor since they had only three mattresses.

“Kiss Kira,” Ben gulped, making her jump on the spot. 

Kira laughed, applauding, and Kylo smiled sardonically, sipping on his whiskey. Rey had admitted to herself that she wasn’t indifferent to women long ago, but this would have been her first kiss to another woman. Luckily, Kira took the reins of the situation, burying her fingers in her nape and crushing her mouth against hers. 

Rey opened her lips the second Kira’s tongue asked for entrance. It was warm and soft, softer than kissing a man. The other woman’s skin was smooth and creamy, and it smelled of whiskey, of fire, of good things. Kira’s tongue sliding against hers awoke something deep inside Rey’s heart, and she prolonged the kiss, opening her mouth wide, her desire to take everything she could from Kira now too difficult to bury. The other woman didn’t yield, but she knocked her glass — mercifully empty — on the floor, and Rey interrupted the kiss, startled by the noise. The air in the room was heavy now, and heated. Rey’s head was spinning, and Kira’s eyes were on fire.

“Ben,” Kylo said. “Truth or dare?”

“Why always me?” he whined. “Dare, this time I’m choosing _dare._ ”

“Would you fuck my fiancée in front of me?”

The whole table fell silent. Ben looked at Kira, and she winked at him, making his face blush anew.

“O — Only if she consents,” he finally answered.

“I’ll consent only if Rey will do the same with my fiancé,” Kira stated. “You’re not the only one that likes to watch, my dear.”

Kylo’s eyes returned on Rey, waiting for her answer. Her whole skin was in flames now, and she could feel dampness seep from between her thighs. This was new, and she was afraid of new things, but at the same time, she was sure that she’d never desired anything so deeply before.

“Yes,” she answered, looking first at Kylo, then at Ben, and finally at Kira. “I want to do it.”


	4. roll me under New Madrid

The bedroom was noticeably colder than the other room of the shack, but Rey was so aroused that she was the first one to disrobe, dropping the clothes she’d borrowed from Kira on the floor. There was no need to wait, nor to feel shy about her body: both Kylo and Kira had already seen her naked. Ben Solo was the only one that hadn’t seen her without clothes on, and she turned in his direction as she let her hair down, removing the ribbon securing her small ponytail. His breath hitched, and his cheekbones promptly pinkened as his gaze roamed over her naked body. He lifted a hand towards her, as to touch her skin, but Kira quickly pushed him on the mattress, reminding him that they were here to entertain her fiancé.

In the meantime, Kylo drew her attention gently touching her pinky: he was still clothed, sitting on a sturdy-looking chair, his pants already tented by his erection. Her eyes never leaving the couple on the bed, she sat on his lap. He hugged her tenderly, warming her with kisses and caresses over her goosebumpy skin, but soon his fingers slithered between her legs, nesting inside her drenched folds. Rey moaned, looking at him, but Kylo used his free hand to turn her head towards the bed again.

“Look at them, Rey,” he whispered, and she complied. “Look at them.”

Kira, already undressed, was in the middle of the bed, with her legs spread and her back supported by some pillows. She was waiting for the poor Ben — still blushing wildly — to finally disrobe and begin feasting on her folds. She started touching herself slowly and meticulously, dipping her fingers past her damp curls, spreading her outer labia as Ben, finally naked, took place between her thighs. The first lick made Kira moan loudly, and Kylo trembled under Rey, his cock twitching desperately against her thigh.

She stopped him, removing his hand from her cunt and freeing his erection from the confinement of his pants. He sighed as she touched him, but soon his hand returned on her folds, stroking her with maddening precision, and his eyes focused on Kira again. Rey followed his gaze, finding the woman already in the throes of pleasure, her back arching over the mattress as one of her hands was fisting Ben’s hair, keeping him in place as he brought her over the edge. Strung as a chord, Kira’s moans were more than enough to make Rey come on Kylo’s fingers. He waited for her to stop trembling to finally lift her by the waist and make her sit on his cock, penetrating her like she was made of butter.

Kira, almost feverish in her actions, yanked violently on Ben’s hair, removing his face from between her legs until he replaced his tongue with the tip of his cock. Rey yelped as Kylo’s fingers returned on her clit as she bounced on his lap, and Ben’s gaze moved from Kira to her, roaming over her body and stopping between her spread legs as he pushed into Kira.

“Good boy,” she moaned. “Look at them, look at Rey fucking another man.” 

Ben wheezed, stopping himself, closing his eyes.

“Too much?” Kira asked, and he nodded, desperate. “Squeeze the base of your cock, yes, exactly like that, take a deep breath.” 

“You never were that patient with me,” Kylo remarked. 

“I’m preparing him for our Rey,” she winked.

As if he wanted to reward her, Kylo closed his arms around Rey, throwing her on the mattress beside his fiancée. She whimpered at the loss of his cock, but he disrobed quickly, turning her onto her hands and knees and fucking her from behind in a rapid, merciless way, with short thrusts that made the whole wooden structure creak under his enthusiasm. Ben, after a deep breath, started fucking Kira again as she sneaked a hand between Rey’s legs, lightly pushing the pad of her thumb against her nub, making her legs shake under the combined assault. 

“Truth or dare, Kylo?” Kira asked, her fingers never stopping their torture on the other woman.

Kylo laughed. “Shouldn’t it be Rey’s turn? In any case, dare.”

“Fuck my ass as Ben fucks my cunt? I’ve always wanted to take two cocks at once.”

“Fuck!” Ben shouted, emptying himself inside Kira, and Kylo followed, his hot seed painting Rey’s inner walls as she trembled under him.

~~~~~~~

  
  


The following moments passed in a blur between hands, kisses, caresses, and Ben’s intense eyes fixed on Rey. She soon found herself on the bed with her legs spread, as Kira licked her fiancé’s spend seeping from her tired cunt. Kylo had produced a stick of butter from the other room, and he was already prepping Kira’s ass as Ben was silently stroking his cock bobbing proudly between his legs again, his burning gaze on her. Kira stopped her ministrations on Rey only to make Ben roll under her, and he rested the left side of his head against Rey’s right hip. 

The touch made her breath hitch: this was the first time they came in contact with each other after he’d grabbed her arm as they were falling into the chasm back in 1990, and his proximity made her head spin. Kira positioned herself over him, and her mouth returned between Rey’s legs as Ben’s left hand grabbed her left thigh, keeping her open for the other woman. Having him simply touch her like that, helping Kira reach her folds better was equally breathtaking and arousing for Rey, the warmth seeping from his fingertips working like an anchor of sorts. It was like he was telling her that she wasn’t alone, that he was there for her, not through his voice but through his actions. 

Rey’s right hand slowly slithered down until it reached Ben’s head, and she began caressing his silky mane, her fingernails drawing swirls against his scalp. He nuzzled the soft skin of her hip with the tip of his generous nose then, and she lost herself between their cuddles and Kira’s ravenous hunger, feasting between her legs. Rey didn’t even notice Kylo beginning to fuck Kira’s ass until she started moaning against her clit, the deep vibrations making her come, Ben’s lips against her hip the only thing still anchoring her to the present. He continued kissing her skin until her legs stopped shaking around Kira’s head.

“Ben,” she slurred, almost delirious. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he answered playfully as his fingers caressed her thigh. 

“Kiss Kylo as you both fuck Kira.”

Ben bit her delicately in retaliation, making her yelp, and Kylo snorted, but neither of them backed off. Rey could tell that Ben was nervous since his fingers sunk into the flesh of her thigh, but he didn’t turn his head away as Kylo stopped fucking his fiancée’s ass, folding his body over her back and approaching the other man. Rey scratched his scalp, as to reassure him, and Ben sighed while Kylo’s lips touched his mouth, slowly, in a shy, sweet way. 

Kira stopped licking Rey’s cunt to observe the two men, as Rey’s hand kept petting Ben’s hair, so soft against her skin. Kylo interrupted the kiss only to lick at his lips, but the other man followed his movements, burying his free hand in the nape of his neck to kiss him with more determination. Their tongues touched, locking together, and the two moaned into each other’s mouth, under Kira’s careful gaze. Kylo hummed, and he pushed into her again, beginning to fuck her thoroughly as she squeezed Ben’s cock with her drenched cunt.

“This was such a good idea,” Kira moaned against Rey’s folds, resuming her licking.

Rey was so strung out that she tumbled over the edge with a single touch of the other woman’s tongue, yanking on Ben’s hair as she came and muffling her wails against a cushion. She came like that, spasming around Kira’s fingers and gushing all over her chin, as the other woman came as well, blessing the two men inside her with a powerful, long orgasm.

Gritting his teeth to avoid coming too soon, Ben interrupted the kiss with Kylo. Breathing deeply through his nose, he pecked at the skin of Rey’s hips, while Kylo abandoned the warmth of his fiancée’s ass. The woman, still panting, slowly abandoned Ben’s hard cock, letting herself fall on the mattress beside Rey and kissing her, making her taste herself for the first time. 

Kylo cleaned his cock with a corner of the sheet. “Rey, truth or dare?” he asked, even if everyone looked too tired — and sober — to continue their game

“Truth,” she mumbled, her body still twitching after so much pleasure, Kira’s warm hands caressing her tired muscles and Ben’s fingers tickling the delicate skin of her waist.

“Would you like to be fucked like we just fucked Kira?” he asked smugly.

Rey was sure she’d misunderstood Kylo’s question, but her body had heard perfectly well the words leaving the man’s mouth. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and between her legs as her cunt clenched around nothing, still drenched. Even if she’d never been so tired before, all she could answer was the feeblest, _“Yes, please.”_

“Come again?” Kylo said smugly.

“Fuck me like you just fucked your future wife, Kylo Ren,” Rey sighed. “And you too, Ben, I want you to fuck me.

Kira smiled, looking for the small plate containing what remained of the butter stick. “We’re going to take such good care of you.”

Kylo accepted the plate, dipping his fingers into the butter, and melting it around his cock. Its hard length was now glistening in the dim lights of the candles sitting on the bedside table, and Rey gulped thinking that she was going to take it up her ass, but Kira’s reassuring touch gave her the courage to face this new quest. If her friend could take it without even batting an eye, Rey was sure that she could do the same, and she approached Kylo’s supine form.

With Kira and Ben’s help, Rey found herself squatting over Kylo’s cock, as his fingers prepped her ass after lubing himself up. The foreign intrusion only made her wetter, her poor, ignored cunt crying for attention: she wanted Kylo inside her ass — and Ben in her cunt — she really wanted to feel what Kira had felt, but she knew that hurrying could be dangerous. But once her knees began trembling, both Kira and Ben helped her, supporting her torso as she slowly lowered herself over Kylo’s buttered cock, her heart beating hard in her chest.

“Don’t clench,” Kira instructed. “Ben, touch her, touch her cunt.”

Ben obeyed, sinking his fingers between her folds. Despite everything that had already happened, his cheekbones pinkened as he found her drenched hole. His hand trembled as he slid the pad of his thumb over her swollen clit, and he bit her lips, his gaze downturned. At the slightest touch, Rey cried in pleasure, shaking, and Kira cradled her face in her hands, kissing her. Meanwhile, Kylo grabbed Rey’s hips, pushing her slowly against the tip of his cock until she finally swallowed him, helped by Ben keeping her distracted enough to not clench anymore against the intrusion.

“You’re doing real good,” Kira whispered against her lips, “Now, slowly, lower yourself further, take all of Kylo’s length inside of you.”

Rey followed the instructions, even if everything was burning, and pulsing, and making her mad with want. The more Ben rolled her clit under his pad, the more she wanted Kylo’s cock inside her, so she gritted her teeth until she bottomed out, feeling all stretched and full and gushing all over Kylo’s balls. Kira — bless her — kissed her lips sweetly, and Ben pinched her nub until she cried, trembling, until Kylo’s arms pushed her down, her back against his chest, hugging her as she came around him, keeping still and waiting for her to be ready to take Ben’s cock. She closed her eyes in bliss as Kylo nuzzled her neck, his cock twitching lightly inside of her.

“You’re so, so good,” he whispered, “you’re taking me so well.”

Rey opened her eyes as she felt something — Ben’s cock — prod at her entrance, guided by Kira’s expert hands. They moaned in unison, and Kylo moaned behind them; Rey was so full, every single one of her nerves on fire; she didn’t even notice Kira taking the last piece of butter and beginning to finger Ben’s ass until he stiffened and started fucking her with abandon, moaning over her. On the verge of coming again, Rey found the lucidity to resume their game.

“Ben,” she cracked. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he panted. “Dare please, dare!”

“Then kiss me. Now.” 

And he kissed her, their mouths crashing clumsily. Finally, after so much time, after so much sex, after so many orgasms, Ben was kissing her: he was all teeth, tongue, plush lips and inexperience, but this was their first kiss, and it quickly became Rey’s favorite of the night. She’d deeply enjoyed Kylo and Kira’s kisses, but somehow, Ben’s kiss was special, and desperate, and theirs, and Rey closed her eyes as everything trembled inside and outside her, her holes filled to the brim, her whole body shaken by energy and forces outside her grasp. 

She came one last time, bringing Ben with her, and everything went black.

~~~~~~~

Rey opened her eyes, finding herself completely naked and covered in dirt in the arms of an equally naked — and baffled — Ben Solo. Her body ached in places where she wasn’t used to feeling pain, and she was pretty sure that she and Ben had been involved in a very heated foursome until a few seconds ago. But now, they were alone, in the cold.

“They’re here!” a familiar voice shouted. “Snap, turn that fucking camera off, they need help NOW!”

She looked over her head, finding bright stars contrasting against a dark sky, and Finn’s head peeking from the edge of a small ravine, pointing a flashlight at her and making her squint. Ben rolled over her, as to cover her nudity from the reporters’ snooping, making her heart melt a bit. It was nice to finally be so close to someone else, and she hugged his shoulders, letting his warmth seep into her smaller colder body.

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed. “We’re going to take you out of there, don’t worry!”

“Okay!” she answered, burying her nose in Ben’s neck.

He definitely smelled of sex, so she hadn’t imagined anything: they’d traveled in 1812 and they’d had sex with two people that were probably their ancestors, or something similar. The thought made her laugh out loud and Ben, worried, checked on her, caressing her head.

“Rey,” Ben whispered. “We’re back. Are Kylo and Kira —”

Rey stopped laughing and caressed his cheek. “I don’t know, Ben, I don’t know. This situation is weird at best and completely bonkers at worst.”

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Are you in pain?”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” she sighed. “A good truck.”

Snap’s head peeked from the edge of the pit, and he threw a couple of blankets down, the ones they’d used to keep warm as they waited for the earthquake with Luke. They hit Ben’s back, and he swiftly retrieved one to cover Rey before helping her stand up on her own. 

“Anything broken?” Captain Canady asked, throwing a rope at them.

“Why is everyone here?” Ben exclaimed, raking a hand through his hair and using the other to secure one of the blankets around his shoulders. 

Rey’s legs were unsteady but Ben guided her slowly towards the rope, ready to catch her if she was going to fall.

“I’ve secured the rope to my truck,” Canady warned them. “You can climb now.”

Rey checked the rope once, then started climbing the walls of the ravine, mercifully not too deep nor steep. It looked like the ground had cracked open right under them, but the only thing on the bottom of the pit were her and Ben, no chairs, no radio, no Luke with them.

As if he was reading her mind, Finn warned her. “We looked for Mr. Skywalker as well, but we couldn’t find him anywhere.” 

Now knowing what to say, Rey kept silent. Once she reached the top, Canady extended an arm to help her cover the last steps, and Finn accompanied her inside the shack. Someone had rekindled the stove, and the red kettle was boiling merrily on top of it. She sat in front of it, trying to warm herself as best as she could. Ben and the rest of the crew joined her after a couple of minutes, and he sat beside her as Snap prepared coffee for everyone using Luke’s battered supplies. It wasn’t good, but it was hot at least.

Canady was the first one to finish his coffee. ”Do we have clothes for them?” he asked, practical man that he was, and Rey directed him in her van, where her luggage was. 

There was nothing for Ben in there, so he simply abandoned his mug and started rummaging amongst Luke’s things, finding some of the old man's clothes in the bedroom. The pants were a tad too short, but there was nothing else he could do, having left his jeans in the past. After Rey changed as well, Finn cornered them, notebook in hand.

“What happened, guys?” He asked.

Rey opened her mouth, ready to spew some convoluted lie, but Ben beat her to it.

“What happened just outside this shack is a common phenomenon called karst. We’re probably over a limestone layer, that’s a kind of rock that gets easily dissolved by water, collapsing and causing sinkholes like the one we found ourselves in. This is not the result of an earthquake, it’s simple erosion.”

Finn raises an eyebrow. “And why were you naked?”

“That’s uh — a private question. Luke left the town this afternoon, and he… let us stay here.”

“Any chance I can get an interview from you?” Finn continued.

“Nope,” Rey and Ben answered in tandem, shaking their heads. “We’re tired,” he added, “and dirty. Let us recover from this accident.”

“We can meet tomorrow at Maz’s,” Rey reassured him. “If you’re still in town. I guess you have to cover that fact that Mr. Skywalker’s prediction didn’t come true, in the end.”

Finn smiled. “Well, on a very small scale… The earth quaked a little bit, if you squint. But you’re right, it’s late. See you tomorrow, then.”

After everyone left, Rey took Ben’s hand, caressing his skin. He grabbed her palm, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. His eyes were tired, but deep and full of mischief. She liked this new facet of Ben Solo, unbothered by his usual shyness, and by the shadows of his past. 

Their feet carried them to the bedroom. It didn’t look that much different from the one they’d had sex in in 1812, with the wooden bed and the mountain of cushions and blankets. Ben sat on the mattress, bringing Rey down with him. The room was cold, but they hugged tight under the blankets, making themselves at home.

“I’m not the only one remembering what we were doing right before we came back here, right?” he asked, lifting his hand to caress her mouth with his thumb. Rey smiled tiredly against his fingers, and yawned, making him laugh.

“What happened?” he whispered. “What happened, Rey? It feels like a dream.”

Rey shook her head. “I have no idea. I just hope that Luke went back to his own time, somehow. They loved him dearly, especially Kira.” 

“I’ll miss them,” Ben brooded. “They were good people.”

“Luke told me something the first time I came here. He said, _‘You need to save them to save yourselves,’_ or something similar.”

Ben gulped. “Do you think that — do you think that Kylo and Kira were our ancestors? Our great-great-great grandparents?”

“That’s entirely possible,” Rey shrugged. “I’m glad that we met them, and that we helped them.”

Ben stroked her lower lip again, entwining his legs with hers. “Just that? Aren’t you grateful for anything else?”

She closed the space between them, savoring his lips. He tasted of earth, a hint of butter, and of something unique that reminded her of Kira, and Kylo. Ben licked the seam of her lips, leaving her warmth just to ask one last thing.

“Do you — do you want to finish what we started?”

“With you? Absolutely,” she smiled against his lips. “But only after you’ll get me those beers you promised.”

  
  


~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey woke up with a shriek, startling Ben. He scrambled to find the light switch, but he soon remembered that they were still in Luke’s shack, and the old fool didn’t use electricity. He scrambled to reach Rey then, finding her so frightened that she flinched as he tentatively touched her arm.
> 
> “Rey,” he whispered. “It’s me. Did you have a nightmare?”
> 
> “Oh, Ben,” she cried, throwing herself between his arms. 
> 
> Ben hugged her tight, caressing her hair and soothing her until she was calmer.
> 
> “Do — do you want to talk about your dream?”
> 
> The first rays of dawn hit the windows, filtered by the trees. Rey blinked, as to wake herself from a stupor, and left Ben’s warm embrace to sit in front of him.
> 
> “It wasn’t a nightmare,” she explained. “I just remembered that we left our jeans in 1812… What if we changed history?”


End file.
